Your Love is My Drug
by Seddielovergrl
Summary: One-sided Seddie  Sam is slightly OOC.   Song fic- Sam feels something stronger than normal towards Freddie and it is driving her off the walls. She wonders if he feels he same.


A\n: I couldn't get this song out of my head-and I don't really like this song, so I decided to write a Seddie drabble to the song to get it out of my head. I don't own it, all rights belong to Ke$ha!

Disclaimer: I don't own this song, or iCarly

**WARNING SAM IS REALLY OOC**

_Sam_

**He is my drug.**

**Freddie is my Drug.**

**I live on torturing him and that wicked look in his eyes when he attempts to get me back. His smirk of a smile sends chills down my spine. I know what I feel can't possibly be right and that I need to stop yearning for a chance to touch him. Anything I can get my hands on isn't enough- his sexy soft floppy hair or muscle hugging his shirt when I beat him up, even his fingers when I brush against him. Just to feel that zap of life that runs threw me at our contact. **

**There is no way. I have tried everything from dating every cute guy that comes my way and ignoring him, to ignoring every guy that comes my way and beating him to a pulp. Trying nothing, wanting nothing, more than to forget the way he makes me feel. Giving in to the waves of insanity he creates. **

_Maybe I need some rehab_

_Or maybe just need some sleep_

_I got a sick obsession_

_I'm seein' it in my dreams_

_I'm lookin' down every alley_

_I'm makin' those desperate calls_

_I'm stayin' up all night hopin' hitin' my head against the wall_

**I can't get enough of him... He drives me insane. I stare but keep my feelings to myself. At night I stare at my ceiling wishing on a pitch-black sky all night every night. Walking around like a zombie during the day.**

_What you got boy, is hard to find_

_I think about it all the time_

_I'm all strung out my heart is fried_

_I just can't get you off my mind!_

**Freddie no matter what I do I keep thinking about you. The way you smile the way you make me feel like I am flying. You're a nerd, a dork, geeky, cute, sweet, hot, sexy, and forbidden. Way out of my league. My best friend, my enemy… The one I have started to turn to when I need a shoulder to cry on or a heartfelt hug. Little do you know I'm crying because of you or that I need that hug so I don't give up on you.**

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

_Your love your love your love is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

**I thrive off of the way you make me feel. Die a little every time you look at or flirt with another girl who I know is more gorgeous than me. I'm nothing more than your meat loving, crazy frienmy who you love to hate. Samantha Puckett who isn't gorgeous or remotely attractive or pretty. A nothing.**

_Won't listen to any advice_

_Mommas tellin' me I should think twice_

_But look into my own devices, I'm addicted its a crisis_

_My friends think I've gone crazy_

_My judgments gettin' kinda hazy_

_My steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head_

**Carly keeps asking if I am okay, and I just smile at her reassuringly. I pull out those walls and white lies that do nothing but hurt me. Do you see what you do to me? You make me insane, and crazy. I can't get enough. My insane mom tried to throw me into therapy when she found me in the corner of my room staring at a wall where I hadn't moved from for two days. Not eating, or sleeping, and barley breathing. Did you notice that I was gone? **

_What you got boy, is hard to find_

_I think about it all the time_

_I'm all strung out my heart is fried_

_I just can't get you off my mind!_

**You are stuck there in my mind like a tattoo; you're branded onto my skin, my memory. You're a part of me. My brain has turned to mush.**

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

_Your love your love your love is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

_I don't care what people say_

_The rush is worth the price I pay_

_I get so high when you're with me_

_But crash and crave you when you leave_

**When you leave me here all alone I want to curl up, and disappear. The withdrawal is more than painful. **

_Hey, so I got a question_

_Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?_

_Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum_

_Is my love your drug? Your drug?_

_Huh, your drug?_

_Huh, your drug?_

_Is my love your drug?_

**Do I make you the same way? Do I drive you off edge? Do you want me like I want you? Do I get under you skin? Make you crazy? Make you happy? Make you depressed? Make you feel?**

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

_Your love your love your love is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

_Your love your love your love is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

_Hey, heyy, sooo_

_You love, your love your love, is my drug_

**Freddie your love is my drug; I am more than hopelessly addicted to you. You're my lifeline. How I fail at my attempts to stay sane. No matter what I say, no matter how I act towards you… I love you, and you drive me insane because you don't notice. **

Fin

A\n: I have a bad feeling that, that completely sucked. But if not, review please so I don't feel like I can't write ;) Thxs


End file.
